Young Justice watches: The Dark Knight Returns
by UltimateGundamFighter
Summary: Do we really need a summery the title says it all...


**YOUNG JUSTICE Watches: **

**The Dark Knight Returns**

**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, YOUNG JUSTICE, JUSTICE LEAGUE, THE DARK KNIGHT RETURNS OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, IT IS ALL OWNED BY DC COMICS AND IT'S RIGHTFUL CREATORS SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Watch Tower<strong>

It has been three months since The Light was taken down, and now the Justice League and The Team were gathered in the main conference room as they all looked at the mysterious package delivered to them. It had been found inside the Team's base at Bludhaven and Aqualad had contacted Nightwing and informed him that it was addressed to them but most importantly, Batman. And right now the Dark Knight was running scans on the package for any threats.

"Scan's complete." Batman spoke. "It shows that there's nothing out of the ordinary, in fact." He then opened the package and revealed a disk. "It's nothing but an ordinary disk."

"I'm not sensing anything mystical about it either…" Zantana said. "But now the question is."

"What do we do with it?" Nightwing finished.

"Well if it's just an ordinary disk, why don't we pop it into the computer to see what's in it?" Flash said as the others agreed. Batman had ordered everyone to prepare for anything just in case the disk was intended to be used to hack into the space station.

"Wait do you hear that?" Superboy spoke before Robin quieted him as everyone in the room heard the sounds of engines revving and tires screeching.

"A race?" Green Arrow questioned as they watched race cars drive down a road.

**The crowd cheered as the racers drove through the stadium. A racer inside a black race car narrowed his eyes as he moved up ahead to first place as a woman's voice can through.**

"_**Bruce, you're pushing the car too hard. It's not meant to take it."**_

Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin's eyes widen a bit as they heard the name. They secretly looked over to Batman as he continued to look at the screen and narrowed his eyes.

"**I'll coax it." Bruce said as he pressed the gas even further down and the car picked up speed.**

"_**That's it," The woman said as she sounded annoyed. "I'm engaging computer override."**_

**The black race car then started to slow down as the override activated. Bruce punched a hole in the dashboard before he started to rip out wires from the car and disengaged the override.**

"**Don't think it's working." Bruce said. **

"Does this guy have a death wish or something?" Superboy asked. No one answered him as they focused on the screen and what the point was in watching this.

"_**You son of a bitch, are you trying to kill yourself?" **_**the woman yelled as the man ignored her and drove faster. He looked back to see the other racers starting to catch up with him but then a malfunction accrued and as Bruce tried to keep the car steady. The race car then started to flip and catch on fire as the other racers dodged it. Bruce sat calm inside the car before he suddenly disappeared. The crowd looked in horror as the car rolled in.**

"_**Spectacular finish to the Neumann elimination, looked like a flaming coffin for billionaire Bruce Wayne for sure."**_**A News reporter spoke. **_**"Turn's our Wayne bailed at the last second...suffering only minor burns."**_

Batman's eyes widen a bit, he then narrowed his eyes as he looked at the screen as it showed a picture of what he could call his future self.

Nightwing and the other members of the Bat-Family stared at the screen; it wasn't every day that you see your mentor as an old man. But the questioned remained, if this was the future how far it was?

The screen then showed Gotham City as more news reporters talked.

"_**Hideous slaying of a group of nuns last night, the latest in the brutal crime spree attributed to the Mutant gang."**_

"_**Crime is at a record high in Gotham, the city has gone to hell and no one seems to be doing anything about it!"**_

As more and more news reporters spoke, the angrier the Dark Knight felt. How was it that the city could still be so polluted with crime as his older self was out racing, what happened to the oath of protecting Gotham. He then felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to see Superman, the Man of Steel nodded at the Caped Crusader as he how Batman felt about his city. The other members of the League looked at the Bat vigilante as they all knew how he felt about his city, to hear that it was even worse than before was terrible news to Batman. It made it sound as if everything he did was for nothing.

"_**Death threats have once again been leveled by the Mutants against soon to retire, 70 year old Commissioner James Gordon who had this to say n response:"**_

"Dad!?" Batgirl whispered as they Bat-family looked at the older James Gordon on the screen, Batgirl couldn't believe how old her dad, she was even more shocked that he was 70 years old and was just only retiring as Police Commissioner.

"_**I got one more month at this job, and I'd love to spend it nailing the Mutants."**_**Gordon said to the camera.**_**"If they want to take me on, I'm delighted. Come and get me."**_

"Who are the mutants?" Robin asked as Batman didn't have an answer.

"It must be a future gang since we all know this is the future." Nightwing said as the other members nodded. Kid Flash's eyes widen at what the Team Leader said, that mean's he did make a difference in the future and everyone was alive.

"_**Nearly coinciding with Gordon's retirement tonight marks the 10**__**th**__** anniversary of the last sighting of the Batman. Most of our younger viewers now think of him as a myth..." **_

"Last sighting…"Wonder Woman spoke up.

"Does that mean you're…" Flash started before Batman interrupted.

"Retired..." Batman said. No one could ever picture that, Batman Retired were two words that no one could ever say in the same sentence without a never in between.

"…_**Many others still debate whether his one man war on crime was right or wrong. But this reporter hopes that wherever he is, he's enjoying a toast with good friends."**_

Many snorted at that.

"**To 10 years and my finally joining you." Gordon said as he and Bruce sat drinking. "That was some stunt you pulled at the racetrack."**

"**Keeps the blood flowing." Bruce spoke.**

"I bet it does." Nightwing smirked at Batman.

"So does that mean the commissioner knows…" Batgirl asked, she had been wanting to tell her father the truth but never could for it might reveal Batman's identity as well. She smiled as her mentor nodded.

"So Bruce Wayne is Batman right?" Kid Flash asked Blue Beetle who nodded. Kid Flash looked amazing. "That is so crash…"

"**So long as most of it stays inside you." James said jokingly.**

"**Worried about me?" Bruce asked after taking a sip of his drink.**

"**Let's just say I'm glad you survived Batman's retirement and I was hoping you'd keep it that way." Gordon answered. Bruce and Jim then looked towards a TV as they talked about the commissioner's retirement and how the Mutant leader signaled out the commissioner as a target. **

"**You're not worried about me, are you?" James asked.**

"**No more than I am the rest of the city." Bruce said as he signaled for another drink before he turned to him. "People have given up, Jim. They're hiding, turning a blind eye."**

Batman's eyes stayed focused on what his future self was talking about, from the sound of it Gotham has just stopped caring about its citizen's now and he was done trying to change it.

"**These are scary times and the Mutant, they're not the usual street crooks." James said looking down. "A mugger, he's after a wallet it makes sense. These kids, it's just random violence, there's no humanity in them at all."**

"**Sounds like someone I use to deal with." Bruce mumbled.**

"Tell me about it." Batman mumbled, Nighwing snickered a bit as he knew who that someone was.

"**Thank god he's keeping quiet." Gordon said as the waiter brought Bruce another drink. "Remember how you had us all going back then? You were that ginger ale of yours, pretending it was champagne. Made up for lost time since."**

"**Makes it easier." Bruce said.**

"**Makes what easier?" Gordon asked.**

"**Staying retired." The retired vigilante answered.**

"Oh yeah that's a nice excuse to drink, to help stay retired." Green Arrow joked; maybe retirement wouldn't be so hard if Batman is making it look great.

"Don't get any ideas." Black Canary smirked at him.

"**Things are different now Bruce." James said. "The government, the public, they wouldn't stand for you anymore." He said before he drank another glass. "Talk to Dick lately?"**

Nightwing's head shot up at the mention of his name. He wondered what he would be like in the future.

"**You know I haven't." Bruce answered.**

"**Shame you didn't keep up with him." Gordon said. "Could have been a shoulder to lean on after what happened with Jason."**

That had stuck a nerve as everyone looked sadden, they all remember Jason Todd the second Robin after Nightwing who was murdered by the Joker. What no one else knew besides Batman was of Jason's resurrection and him becoming the Red Hood.

"**Let's call it a night Jim." Bruce said as he stood up and walked away as he left the commissioner to drink alone.**

"That was rude." Miss Martin spoke up and caused most the team to chuckle.

"It's Batman of course." Robin joked.

**Bruce walked down the street of Gotham as he ignored the world around him. He walked into an alley and stopped underneath a street lamp. A newspaper was then blown by the wind and stopped in front of him. Bruce's eyes widen as he read what the paper said. **

**FAMILY MURDERED, MUTANTS SUSPECTED.**

**But what he mainly focused on was the picture of a pearl necklace.**

Batman's own eyes widen as it forced him to remember his parents murder.

_**(Pearls fall into a puddle.)**_

**Bruce closed his eyes as he tried to remove the image from his head. He then turned to see two teens walking towards him.**

"**Aces, he sees us." One of them spoke.**

"**Don't go all Billy, go around. Behind him." Aces said to his partner. "Slice and dice, show him we nasty."**

"And these must be the Mutants…" Aqualad spoke as the others nodded.

"**I don't know man, spud's awful big and look at him." Billy spoke nervously as Bruce made a fist.**

"Even as an old man out of costume you still intimidate the criminals." Superman chuckled. Batman just glared.

"**Come on." The older man glared.**

"**Jeez man, spud's into it." Billy said.**

"**So what, slice and dice." Aces said waving his knife.**

"**Come on." Bruce spoke again daring them to.**

"**No, can't do it when they into it." Billy said as he backed up. "Blow this, let's go to the arcade." Both of them ran off as Bruce sighed. **

"Never thought I hear a gang member say that." Nightwing joked since they did have to deal with forces like the Light.

**The screen changed as it showed Bruce as he laid in bed. A child's laughter can be heard as he covered his head with a pillow.**

_**(Shows a shadow of a kid as he ran through a field.)**_

_**("Wow, look at him go." A man's voice said.)**_

_**("What are you gonna do when you catch him Bruce?"A woman's voice then spoke up. Young Bruce was chasing after a rabbit).**_

Batman felt his heart clench, this was the first time in years he heard his parent's voices. He didn't know whether to be happy or angry at whoever sent them this disk of the future.

_**(Young Bruce then screams as he fell into a cavern. He looked into a hole in the wall as two red eyes appeared.)**_

**Bruce's eyes flew open.**

"The start of a legend." Nightwing said as he smiled, thanks to that Bat, Bruce knew exactly what to become for the future.

**Bruce walked down stone steps before he pulled up a lever and activated lights inside a cave, and illuminated it as it revealed everything covered in blankets.**

The young Bat-family just stared, never in their entire life had they seen the cave so…deserted and empty of life.

**Bruce then walked over to one of covered items and pulled off the blanket revealing a Robin costume.**

"Jason…" Batman spoke softly as everyone stared at the costume inside the case.

**Suddenly another light turns on as it showed an older man with a cane.**

"**Master Bruce, you set off the alarm sir." Alfred said.**

"Alfred!?" Robin said in shock.

"Looks like even in the future he's still taking care of the old man." Nightwing joked but saw Batman have a small smile on his face as he saw his father figure and trusted friend since childhood.

"**This somnambulism is becoming a problem especially for those of us with a penchant for sleeping at night," Alfred spoke again. "Sir?"**

"**Just remembering a promise Alfred." Bruce said.**

"**Which was?"**

"**Never again." Bruce said as he began to walk up the steps to where Alfred was.**

Batman was wondering if it was the death of Jason that brought him into retirement, he didn't know what could have caused it but it seemed like the strongest reason why.

"**Sorry I woke you." Bruce apologized as Alfred stared at him.**

"**When did you shave?" He asked.**

**Bruce's eyes widen as he touched his face and saw his mustache gone.**

"Ok now that's weird even for Batman." Green Lantern said as Flash nodded.

**Arkham**

"Wait Arkham, I wonder how the old baddies are." Nightwing said as the other bat-family members were also wondering the same.

"**Think he cares about the weather?" an Orderly asked as he was feeding a patient with pale while skin who wasn't moving.**

"**I don't think this one's cared about anything for a long time." The doctor answered.**

"**Guess crazy has its moments, look at him. Guy doesn't even sweat." The Orderly said about the patient.**

"**You look at him, he makes me sick."**

"Was that the…" Batgirl began as Nightwing nodded. At least that clown wasn't causing any trouble.

**The door then opens as two more doctor's go into another room and close the blinds. **

"**Don't be nervous Harvey." Doctor Wolper spoke as Doctor Willing removed the bandages. "Dr. Willing and I have done outstanding work on you, inside and out."**

"**Doctor Wolper, I have to agree." Dr Willing said.**

"**Psychologically, I'm confident you're ready to face the world and say "Hey, I'm ok."" Wolper then grabbed a mirror and gave it to Harvey.**

"**And you look great to." Willings smiled.**

"**Harvey Dent, meet Harvey Dent."**

**Harvey grabbed the mirror as he looked at his reflection.**

Batman and Nighwing were looking at the screen with anticipation to see what happened to their old enemy Two-Face.

"**Ah, I think the patient needs a little more convincing. Been a long time since both sides matched." Wopler said.**

"**It's some of my finest work ever, Harvey." Willings said.**

"**Both sides match…" Harvel spoke up as he lowered the mirror and revealed his perfect face as tears fell from his eyes.**

Batman smiled as he saw his old friend finally get the treatment he needed, he wondered now if Harvey will finally get to have a normal life now.

"**I don't know what to say." Harvey said. As Wolper smiled. **

"**Say thank you."**

"Even if Gotham is darker in the future, at least the past is being fixed." Nightwing spoke up as Batgirl nodded.

"_**I can't express enough gratitude to my plastic surgeon, Dr. Herbert Willing and my Psychiatrist Dr. Bartholomew Wolper." **_**Harvey spoke on the TV as Bruce watched from Wayne Manor.**_** "I don't expect the people of Gotham City to forgive my crimes overnight… I only ask that they can give me another chance."**_

_**The journalists then started to ask questions as Harvey turned to Wolper who nodded. Dent reached into his jacket and pulled out a coin that was perfect on both sides.**_

"_**Those were Harvey Dent's last words before he disappeared. The one time district attorney later known as Two-Face, immediately evaded supervision upon his release earlier today from the Arkham home."**_

"Nevermind…guess nothing does change." Nightwing deadpanned from his earlier response. Most of the people in the room snickered at the embarrassed hero.

**Bruce sat in his living room before he changed the channel.**

"_**Husband and wife found murdered in their sleep this morning." **_**Static.**_** "Wayne, who sponsored Dent's rehabilitation, had this to say just days before Dent's release:" **_

"_**As a city, we have to give Harvey every chance to return to society." **_**Bruce said on the news.**_** "We must believe we can all defeat our own private demons."**_

"_**After today's development, Wayne was unavailable for comment."**_

**Bruce then changed the channel again. **_**"Murder rates on the city's subways have reached an all-time high." **_**He took a sip of his drink before changing the channel again. **_**"Kidnapping and murdering young children, a line even the mutants hadn't crossed until now. Despite the family paying for the ransom, the Mutants still took the boy's life."**_** Bruce takes another sip of his drink as he listens. **_**"This marks a chilling escalation from a group many are already calling the worst criminals Gotham City has seen since the Joker."**_

Not one person spoke after hearing that announcement.

**Bruce glared at the TV and changed it again as it then showed the Mark of Zorro playing. Bruce changed the channel again.**

_**(Young Bruce and his parents walked out of the theater as Bruce pretended to have a sword in his hand.)**_

**Bruce's eyes widen as the flashback played in his head.**

_**(They walked down an alley way as Bruce was still pretending to be Zorro.)**_

**(The glass in Bruce's hand falls to the ground and breaks on the ground.)**

_**(A figure stood in front of the Wayne family.)**_

Batman watched as it was showing the event that would change his life forever.

"_**-Can only assume Two-Face will return to his criminal ways."**_

**Bruce changed the channel as more and news reports about deaths and murders continued to play.**

_**(The figure points the Gun at the Wayne's).**_

**Suddenly Bruce stood up from his chair fearfully as lightning shot through the sky.**

"_**You tried to hold me back, but you're weak." **_**Batman spoke inside Bruce's head. **

"Um Bat's I think your hearing voices…" Flash joked as he tried to ease the tension, it didn't work.

**He ran panting outside and knocked over a statue and gripped the railing to the large balcony. **_**"You know it in your soul."**_

_**(A gun shot rings out as Thomas Wayne fell to the ground dead.)**_

"_**Your nothing but a hallow shell." **_**Batman said as Bruce tried to block the memories.**

_**(The figure then shoots again and killed Martha Wayne as Young Bruce watched in horror.)**_

"_**A rusty trap." **_**Bruce fell to his knees as it began to rain. He stared at his reflection in a puddle.**

_**(Young Bruce looked down at his deceased parents bodies.)**_

**Bruce gripped his head before he stopped and looked up with a familiar look of determination in his eyes. He then walked back inside his manor as Batman no…He spoke again. **_**"The time has come."**_

**Bruce turned around and watched as a Bat flew through the windows screeching.**

"And it looks like The Dark Knight Returns." Nightwing said. Batman ignored everyone around him as he was more interested in the scene in front of him, He knew he shouldn't know too much about his own future but, even he couldn't resist.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, this is my go at a Young Justice Fanfiction and yep its movie night for them, <strong>

**The Dark Knight Returns is one of the greatest Batman comics ever made and the animated movie was great as well so I thought, why not and have a go at this. Don't forget to review and all that good stuff and check out my other stories to see anything you would like to read.**

**Till next chapter.**


End file.
